Bloodbath Assortments
Warnings: Extreme violence, badly written deaths, blood, gore. This is just like a bloodbath tester for me when it comes down for me to do it in my games. Once I've finished it, I'll move it and this can be deleted. I'm just gonna make six named characters for this, so they are: Alex and Jess (D1), Ross and Crystal (D2), Lisa (D6) and Sarah (D10) ---- The sun was high above in the sky, blazing down on the tributes like a living cooker. However, the sky was still a deep orange color, emanating the word; "sunset". As the tribute's eyes followed the sky down towards the horizon, it began to mix with deep reds and pinks, blushing maroons and vivid fushias. It was a whole kaleidoscope of colors and textures. Alex stood next to Jess, Ross and Crystal next to them. The pairs followed around until District 12, which was with District 1. Alex looked ready and vicious, while Jess seemed more apprehensive. The other four careers seemed very ready too, but it was a very scary moment. The arena was barren, maybe a few cacti here and there, but mostly just tiny tufts of grass, excessive pitch black dirt and dark yellow sand. Not much life, no mutts. A few clouds in the strange sky and a couple of birds. The clock in the center of the cornucopia began to tick down from 60. Lisa from 6 looked horrified as she glanced at her ally Sarah. The Careers began to scan for the easiest targets and where the arena actually was. Sarah was the first to put the sun being up, the dusky horizon and the pitch black ground all together. She glanced off into the distance to see a dark, dark forest. The darkness of the ground. Dusk of the horizon. Light of the sky. The arena was Day and Night. The cornucopia was another story, it was piled over with all sorts of everything, unlike the barren landscape; it was full and spilling over with knives and swords and weaponry. Nothing seemed wrong. Everything seemed so right, at least for the careers. Sarah clutched her chest in an utter frenzy as the clock began to tick down even faster. Reaching ten seconds. Alex growled and hungrily licked his lips. Jess cowered slightly as she got into a ready position, so she could dart forward quickly. Ross towered above the rest as he went into a slight crouching position. Crystal bared her teeth at Lisa across the cornucopia. Lisa screamed and cowered in apparent pain. Sarah readied herself with a silent prayer. "Let The Hunger Games. . . begin!" roared the voice of the arena announcer, accompanied with a loud klaxon which got Alex moving instantly. He was the first to the cornucopia, rummaging through the sparkly, newly polished knives and weaponry. His eyes locked on a platinum hilt, golden plated sword with a leather grip and double edged blade. His perfect weapon. His ''dream ''weapon! He grabbed it and picked it up, weighing it in his hands so casually you would have thought he wasn't even in the hunger games. Jess ran to his side, feeling more apparent in her confidence of being a career, she grabbed a sparkly, bejeweled knife from the pile. Red rubies shone as bright as blood on the hilt as she turned round, seeing the Three pair run up to the cornucopia. She almost laughed at their misfortune. Alex struck first, his sword rammed straight through the boy's chest, through the center joining of his two lungs. The two lungs were split apart, his chest stopped rising and falling as he could no longer breathe. His face went a deep purple as he desperately tried, and failed, to beg. He wheezed and looked up at Alex with wide eyes. Alex smiled with no mercy, and slashed the sword across his throat, sending his dead flying across the ground and landing in a ditch somewhere in the cornucopia. Someone screamed when they saw it. The stump of the boys neck, minus the head, and the rest of his body lay strew on the floor. Alex gave it a kick and the body rolled away slightly, giving him access to a second sword. Meanwhile, Jess had grabbed another ruby encrusted knife, which she had stabbed into the neck of the girl from Three. Blood leaped back onto Jess' hair, staining her face a violent red. She screamed at the girl from three as she sunk the knives in again and again, until the girl was unrecognizable from slash marks. They littered the girl's body and face like she had just been thrown through a glass window. Jess and Alex moved out in opposite directions, cutting down three other tributes. The male from seven and the females from five and eleven. Alex sent his sword into the shoulder of the seven male while Jess threw both of her knives into the two girls from the five and eleven districts. Both were instantly fatal as it hit the girls heads. That made four dead and the bloodbath had just begun! Ross and Crystal had both managed to acquire a weapon in this time too, as the camera panned back and forth between the two of them and a couple other tributes. Ross managed to get an easy pickings from 8 with a blow to the head with his mace. When he yanked it out, the brain matter dripped from the spikes and Ross smiled. However Crystal had slightly worse luck as she pursued Lisa across the bloodbath ground. Lisa dodged in and out of several other battles, namely Ross and 9 male, as well as Alex and Jess battling the 10 male. Lisa dived onto the ground and slid between the legs of the 8 female, grabbing a silver knife, which she threw straight at Crystal. Crystal screamed in agony as it landed straight in her eye socket. She yanked it out instantly as her eye came out with it. She squeezed the empty socket shut and screamed in agony. Lisa, deeply shaken, rose to her feet and kicked Crystal in the stomach. Sarah then grabbed Lisa, as the five remaining careers started to see what had happened to Crystal. Alex swore loudly and grabbed a knife from Jess, which he threw straight at Sarah. It missed her, barely, but she would later swear that she felt it rip her hair from the pores. Alex and Jess finished off a couple other of moaning, collapsed tributes before assessing the damage. Eighteen dead bodies lay at their feet. The survivors were basically the careers plus the two girls that escaped. For a normal games, eighteen was a very large death toll. Something told Alex these games would not last very long. Crystal was still alive, and being nursed by Jess and Ross. The other two careers cursed under their breath at the state they were in. Careers until death? Pah, likelihood is, the careers will be the final six. ---- I'll finish this later xD (No I wont) Category:Action Category:Hunger Games Fanfictions